Falling Stars
by Haunani
Summary: Pity Levi could understand if not stomach. But that wasn't the emotion in those knowing green eyes. And he hated the brat all the more for it. Ereri, contains dark themes. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This chapter contains implied child abuse.

* * *

_Levi isn't sure he can move anymore. From what he can see with black spots dancing in front of his eyes, his right leg is bent unnaturally at the ankle. Even the slightest twitch caused sharp, _burning_ pain to shoot up his leg. He can feel the bitter copper taste of blood trickling down his chin from his mouth, after Levi had bitten his tongue in vain to keep from crying out._

_A boot landed on the hand Levi was trying to push himself up on, slamming onto his fingers with a crunching sound. "Oi brat, hurry up and get up. We're not done yet."_

* * *

_10 years later_

* * *

"Eren. Wake up. Mr Shadis is looking right at you." His best friend Armin jabbed him hard in the ribs, waking up the brunette immediately.

_A sulky face. A loud 'tch' as he ignored Eren's greeting, glaring at Eren as the brunette tried to get closer. _"Huh?" Wiping the drool that had trickled out of his mouth when he had been sleeping, Eren tried to look attentive, sweat-dropping at the look the ex-army general teacher was giving him. Luckily the bell rang at that moment signalling the end of the period. Eren was the first to leave followed by Armin and Mikasa running to keep up. "Eren, don't move so fast!"

"Are you kidding Armin? Did you see the glare he was giving me? I'll probably have to do a hundred push-ups next time I see him…"

"Eren. Do not worry. I will not allow such a thing to happen."

"Mikasa! I can take of myself…" Arguing half-heartedly with his foster sister, the trio entered their classroom. Nobody was surprised to see Miss Hanji: Their biology and form teacher already there. Everyone knew Miss Hanji was more than …eccentric after the …_incident_ that happened last term when a guy had made fun of the human body's muscular system. What they were surprised to see was a new person sitting in the chair by the window with a scowl on his face.

"Oi Armin, who's the new guy and why is he in my seat?" Eren whispered to Armin.

"I don't know…I did hear some of the teachers saying the other day a new transfer student would be arriving soon. Must be him." Eren dragged a spare chair so he could sit next to Mikasa and Armin for now, shooting surreptitious glances at the guy sitting in his seat. Black hair parted in the centre, brown eyes and a deadpan look on his face. He seemed really short for an eighteen year old, considering sitting down he was still a few centimetres shorter than Eren.

"Is everyone back? Good! We have a new student joining our class today!" Miss Hanji said, gesturing enthusiastically towards the unnamed boy with a piece of chalk. "His name is Levi. Do try your best and get along with him. Now take out your notes and begin where we left off."

Eren pretended to listen to Miss Hanji's chattering (he could copy from Armin later on) but in reality he was far more interested looking at Levi. The other guy hadn't even bothered to take out so much as a pencil, and was spending his time looking out of the window. Eren frowned wondering what Levi was staring at. There was nothing else outside besides a view of the grass and trees. Or was he just bored? Or was he some genius like Armin who knew everything the teacher was talking about?

The guy was doing nothing and yet Eren couldn't take his eyes off him. Eren found himself watching the rise and fall of Levi's throat every time he took a breath, the frown that seemed stuck on his face, and what little pale skin that wasn't covered up by the black sweater and jeans despite the fact that it was boiling outside.

Eren had stared too long. Slowly, taking his time as if he had known all along someone had been watching him, Levi turned and looked directly at Eren. At first, Levi's expression didn't change as he stared back at Eren. Then to the brunette's embarrassment Levi's lips curved into a smirk. Not even bothering to be discreet, Levi outstretched one of his fingers in a 'come hither' way. Beckoning.

Eren felt all the blood he had rush to his cheeks as he almost fell off in his seat, startling those around him. With some lame mumbled excuse, Eren avoided Mikasa's and Armin's questions and focused on his notes, trying to ignore how his heart had literally skipped a beat at that look. How did Levi _know_? The guy had only been in school for less than a day right? How did he know Eren swung that way?

Mikasa and Armin were the only people who knew in fact. Eren knew he would never hear the end of it if someone like Jean got a hold of the news, although people like Sasha could probably care less.

But. Eren didn't want to risk it yet.

…Never had Eren wished so hard the bell would ring soon, although whether it was so he could flee or approach Levi he wasn't sure yet.

"There'll be a test next week, please study for it!"

_Okay. Great. Now everyone get out now. _As everyone began to head out, Eren turned to face Mikasa and Armin who were waiting for him expectantly. "You go ahead Mikasa, Armin. I'll catch up with you guys later. I need to do something private first."

"…"

"It won't take long trust me."

"…Okay then. Be quick. I'll wait for you outside the gates. Come, Armin let's go."

Shooting Mikasa a grateful smile, Eren waved goodbye to them as well as his other classmates that he was friends with: Connie who was doing handstands down the hall while Sasha cheered him on while munching on a pack of crisps, Ymir who had her arm draped carelessly over her best friend Christa while they walked out, Annie who gave Eren a nod and Bertholdt and Reiner. Jean was the sole exception as Eren shot him a glare. Jean was always acting weirdly around Mikasa, boasting over his test scores or what competition he had won or whatnot. Eren wasn't dense after all, although some hints from Ymir had helped. Soon he and Levi were the only people left.

_What do I do now? Do I just walk up casually to him? Or should I start talking first? Wait, I haven't even introduced myself yet. Argh! I probably look like an idiot for dithering for so long. Screw it I'll just walk up to him._

Swallowing hard, Eren approached Levi. The other male got up and Eren had to bite his tongue least he accidentally laughed. It wasn't even as the other guy was doing anything funny. It was just the fact that Levi was…short.

_…Shorty huh?_

"You. You're Eren." It wasn't a question so much as a statement.

"Y-yes." Eren rubbed the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly as he cast around for the right words to say. The fact that Levi was back to wearing a scowl did nothing to boost his confidence. What the hell was he supposed to say now? "How did you know? I mean, I only saw you when we got back to class-"

"I made it my business to find out."

_What was he supposed to say to that? Relax Eren, relax. Play it cool. _"Why?"

"…" Eren took a step back as Levi stared him down.

It happened too fast for Eren to react-Levi grabbing his arms his knee coming up to slam into Eren's stomach

Eren landed flat on his ass, smacking his head against a table, causing his vision to blur in and out of sight as the other male stepped disdainfully over him.

"Fucking dog." Eren could hear Levi's muttered words as Levi left the classroom.

* * *

AN: So this is my first time writing for the SNK fandom, and my main goal is to spread the Ereri love :'D With angst of course. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The picture cover for this fanfic belongs to this artist remove the spaces and brackets: (http): / www . (pixiv) member _ illust . php ? mode = manga & illust_id=36656691

28/7/13: Thank you to those who pointed out I copied and pasted the chapter twice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eren? Do you feel better today? Does it still hurt?" Mikasa asked as Eren entered the kitchen of the small apartment the two siblings shared.

"I'm really better now Mikasa, don't be so worried." Eren said, sitting opposite Mikasa as he helped himself to breakfast. It had been less than two weeks since Levi had transferred to the college. And yet within less than a day-maybe it had been influenced by Eren being handed his ass to him he hoped not- rumours had spread like wildfire about Levi. No one knew which school he had attended before or where the guy even came from. It was like he had popped out of nowhere.

But that wasn't even the biggest problem by far in Eren's opinion. It was Levi's fucking attitude! It was worse than _Jean's_. At least Eren could win against him in a fair fight. Even Jean wouldn't do something as low as luring him over and give him that kind of look and then make him see stars as Eren smashed face first into the floor.

Furthermore, the very next day Eren had heard some jerks had made fun of Levi's height and well that was it. The lot all needed to be sent to the hospital earning Levi a suspension for the day. Since then most of the students had stayed away from Levi, fearing his reputation which had grown legendary, to the point where Eren had heard Connie gossiping that every sports club had rejected him, even the boxing club for fear of Levi suddenly snapping. Eren knew this to be a lie though, since Mikasa was in the boxing club and said no such thing had happened.

"…If you're sure. We need to go out and buy groceries later, a check came in from your father today."

"I'll go. That way I can drop by Armin's on the way back and see how him and his grandfather is doing." Armin lived only about fifteen minutes away, so it was no big deal for Eren to drop by his best friend's house. The blond hadn't been spending much time with Mikasa and Eren of late because his grandfather wasn't doing very well with his weak heart. 'Doing well' was stretching the truth-Armin had told them that the doctors had said his grandfather probably only had a few more months.

_Tch, what's going to happen to Armin after his grandfather passes away? I mean we're all legally adults so he can move in with us if he wants, it's not like Dad comes home anyway._

"I'm leaving now Mikasa."

"Okay. Eren take the spare set of keys with you, I'm going to work in half an hour's time." The two siblings had argued over this: Most of their money came from Eren's dad who was a business man who had rarely come home since Eren's mother had died. Neither of them felt happy about using the money that came from someone who didn't give a fuck about them. _"Who knows,"_ Eren had proclaimed furiously one day, _"Maybe Dad just thinks he can use money to replace him in our lives. It's not only him grieving for Mum!"_

In the end, Mikasa had taken up a part-time job so they wouldn't have to rely solely on Eren's father. Eren had protested at this too_-"It's only fair to you, I should also get a part-time job!"_ But Mikasa had flat-out refused, saying it was Eren's duty to concentrate and do well in school, which was something Carla had wished too.

Eren left without saying another word.

* * *

"Protein drinks for Mikasa, coffee, food…" _What else do I need to buy? Oh yeah, detergent and other cleaning stuff since we've almost run out. _Eren stuffed the shopping list Mikasa had provided for him back into the pocket of his jeans, walking down the aisles till he found the correct one and then dumping whatever was on the list into the shopping cart.

Until he turned around to leave and spotted Levi doing the exact same thing as Eren had been doing, but with much more precision and thought as the shorter male gazed at the shelves.

"You!" _When did he get there!_

Dropping a carton into the trolley, Levi looked at Eren with a sheer look of boredom mixed with disgust. "So it's you."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm shopping. Now get out of my way." Levi pushed past Eren with the trolley, narrowly missing clipping Eren on the shoulder. Not sure whether he should just let the insult go or not, Eren stood there for a few more seconds before jerking back into action and running after Levi. He caught up to Levi at one of the counters.

""Quit stalking me."

"I'm not stalking you! I-I'm just paying for my stuff!"

"Then go to another cashier to get your shopping paid."

"This one has the shortest queue!"

"Whatever you say brat." Levi turned away from Eren, ignoring the silent glares that Eren was sending to him.

_Where did this guy get off being so arrogant? _

Eren walked back to the bus stop that would take him back home. He didn't even feel in the mood for to visit Armin now.. Merely thinking about Levi made him even more annoyed and well…puzzled. It wasn't like Eren had done anything to him. But the guy looked pissed just _seeing_ Eren. Besides their first meeting-Eren grimaced at the thought- they hadn't even interacted before.

"What."

_You can't be serious._ Eren turned, seeing who else? but Levi.

"Levi, you take the bus home too?" Eren cordially said, working hard to keep the strain out of his voice. He could almost hear Armin in his head urgently reminding him that he was in a public area and that getting another suspension wouldn't look so good on his record. Not that Eren really cared, but he didn't want Mikasa and Armin to get involved like they did every single time Eren got into a fight.

Levi gave him a look that suggested Eren was something disgusting he had found on his shoe. "You don't have a private chauffeur to shuffle you around brat?"

Eren frowned. Was Levi just messing with him now? "I'm not that rich."

"Huh. You just look like the kind of sleazy typical rich kid stereotype..."

"…" Levi flicked a glance towards Eren. The guy looked completely stunned-and lost- by Levi's words to the point where Eren was silently mouthing Levi's words as though the answer lay in repeating them. Levi couldn't help his lips twitch at Eren's look. "Forget it."

Other people waiting at the bus stop got up, signalling a bus's arrival. Levi followed suit, seeing it was one he could take home. Only when he got on and leaned against a pole for support, did he notice Eren stiffly sitting in a seat a few metres ahead of him.

Eren had barely taken another breath before Levi swung into the seat behind him. Eren didn't even need to look around to know whose eyes were burning into his neck. Unable to help himself, Eren turned around to meet Levi's gaze.

"Yes?"

"Nothing!" Eren immediately swung his head back around, cheeks flushing. Why the hell was he embarrassed in the first place! There was nothing socially wrong with Levi sitting behind him. Eren couldn't help but feel that Levi was going to do something to him. Beat him up a second time? Maybe Levi still had a grudge against him? But Levi had almost been behaving friendly at the bus stop. Or as friendly as he could be. Did the guy even have any friends? Probably not, the whole school avoided him like the plague now.

Eren jerked up as his stop was announced. Getting up he alighted from the bus and began quickly walking without another look behind him. _Okay, I'm thinking way too much about this guy. __I've got to stop it, it sounds creepy even to me.  
_

* * *

It was a good thing the bus stop was only few minutes walk from Eren and Mikasa's apartment. Eren was too busy juggling grocery bags while getting his keys out to notice the person behind him.

"...Eren." Eren cursed, nearly dropping everything. "_Levi?_ What are you doing here this is outside my home!"_ And why the hell didn't I notice you earlier! Is his footsteps like a cat or something?_

"I should be asking you that damned brat."

"You live _here?_"

"No. I live there. Bad luck I guess." Levi walked to the opposite apartment that was facing Eren's. The residents that used to live there had moved away two years ago and the apartment had stayed unoccupied. Till now.

"What..." Eren could hardly believe it. "How come I haven't seen you before then?"

Levi by this time had walked away and was fiddling with his own lock now. "I come home late at night brat."

"In the morning before school then?" Eren demanded.

Levi snorted, looking almost amused. "Asking about my social life now? You should get a girlfriend Eren Yaeger. Or a boyfriend whichever way you swing. Leaning to the latter though. And the answer to your question is I leave early in the morning while you're still having sweet dreams in your bed."

"I...nevermind. Hey...why are you wearing so much?" Eren hurriedly changed the subject before realising how it sounded. "I don't mean that in a weird way! I mean the weather's really hot now and you've wearing black aren't you feeling hot?" Eren's words were the truth after all. Unlike Eren who was wearing a simple T-shirt over shorts to combat the hot weather, Levi was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with a jacket on, as well as knee-length denim jeans with sneakers.

Even from here, Eren could see Levi's back stiffen. "No. I'm not." Almost in an absentminded way, Eren saw Levi scratch at his right wrist, his movements slowly moving to his palm. But to Eren's surprise, the guy didn't stop there. Instead Levi clenched his right hand fingers into a fist, to the point where Levi's knuckles had turned white and Eren could see droplets of blood shockingly red against the little pale skin visible. "Oi-!" Without thinking, Eren dropped everything he was holding and rushed over to where Levi was, grabbing Levi's hand with his own. "Stop that, there's blood, you'll hurt yourself!"

Levi was silent, before yanking his hand out of Eren's grasp. "Tch. Fuck off brat, it's just a scratch." Levi turned away, proceeding to open his door. From what Eren could see, the narrow hall inside Levi's apartment was totally cast in darkness. _Does he live by himself?_

"It doesn't matter if it's just a scratch, even a little one could become infectious."_ That's what Dad always said. He had good advice even though he never followed it. _ "Do you have a bandage or a plaster? If you don't I can-"

Levi shut the door in Eren's face.

* * *

AN: Meant to update this sooner, but I've been really busy with schoolwork. ^^' I have my final year exams coming up. But once that is over, I will have a lot more time to write~

Thanks for everyone's comments on this story so far! They really brighten my day my precious fellow Ereri fans uwu


End file.
